custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Biogecko
You have new messages (last change) This is my talk Welcome to my talk page I deleted all my messages because there where two many you can still find them here Hey friend The Gladium MoC Contest has begun!!! Submit entries here! ' Please enter. My contest Krakanus has received fourth place, so will appear fourth. So, keep up the good work!--Odst grievous 21:27, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Oceaus magna I just voted in your poll. Oceaus magna must win! akslakla;sdk;alkfsl;afisheurthnguiorjhior I has voted! --Kopakamata97 19:09, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Commodon You Take the Metru Nui Le-Matoran's Body and only put the Arm Sockets on,where you put 2 Dume arms, plus a socket to the place where the head should go. Attach a Vahki Disc Launcher to the middle bottom hole on that row of 3 holes. Then attach the head-socket to the neck and then attach the Metru-Nui Po-Matoran's Body to the bottom with those 3-unit length rods (the ones that fit into the holes.). That's Commodon's head. Joining the Order I'd love to join! And you know the club we're both in, The Creators Of Gigas Magna? Well, it has alot of characters that need to be made, and if you have a large BIONICLE collection, we could use some help building some of the people without pages. Here are some of them: *Slicer: A Kodax. Element: Shadow. *Flamu: A toa of fire. *Fyxon: Another Kodax. Element: Shadow. ------- So yeah, we are in need of some help building those guys if you'd like to help out. And thanks for inviting me into the Order of the Makutaverse! One last thing: would you enter this? ------- Re: The MOve Sorry for taking so long to answer you, I was trying to find out the answer to your question myself. Apparently this wiki will remain here, while the new one begins, but this one will just be left here to collect dust. --Toatapio Nuva 03:40, September 5, 2009 (UTC) kaper told me to tell you thats hes gonna be offline for a while since his laptop broke You posted on ToaFairon's talk... I think "Gigas Magna: Planet of Shadows" would be a good idea. Maybe if you tell ToaFairon what it's about, then he'll approve it. thanks Glad you liked raichelle's design and the comment about rfd. I haven't had feedback bout that in ages Cool idea The Gigas Magna:Planet of Shadows idea sounds interesting. I'll approve it. Your friend Hey Can I write a chapter of Planet of Shadows if you tell me what you want to happen? Falling Apart When are you going to write chapters 2 and 3 of Falling Apart? hi have you entered the second round of the Toa MoC Contest? It's back on the wiki! Would you... Would you enter this Toa MoC Contest? It is about to end. RE:Hey You can use the element of Aura but give me credit for it okay? Your friend Planet of Shadows I wrote the first two chapters. I also wanted to say a few things: *The main characters on the good side are Brominax, Fyxan, and a redemption-seeking Forsk. *You told me to have the continent overrun by shadow leeches; I changed it to Kraata so it would make a bit more sense. *In the next few chapters, can you at least name the Rahkshi-Skakdi fusion, the Mechanical Rahkshi, and the mutated Skrall? *Can Mordrax cooperate wiith Makuta Spinorak to create a powerful living superweapon? Just so you know, you are in full control of the story, and tell me exactly what you want if you would like me to change anything. And are you writing the next chapter? ??? When can you update Planet of Shadows? None can survive the power of the Slicer (By the way, this is my new user account.) None can survive the power of the Slicer YouTube Account Could you give me a link to your user page on youtube? Dark Talon Is Dark Talvon supposed to be "Dark Talon"? Also, I spelling- and grammar-checked your stories. Please tell me if there's anything you don't like. None can survive the power of the Slicer Teammcb Hi, I'm teammcb. I've left you a couple of messages in the past, and we've had brief encounters. Anyway, I'm part of a couple of the clubs you are in, but the one I want to talk to you about it The Creators Of Gigas Magna. They haven't had a lot of people voting for what should go on the main page, so check out the template below! --------- Hey If you have time, can you update Gigas Magna: Planet of Shadows, The Leviathos Chronicles, and Trial of the Matoran? And please respond to my last comment. None can survive the power of the Slicer Alright! Thanks for my reward and everything, but I really just made it because the story was a part of the gigas magna storyline. I'll do the same for Trial of the Matoran and The Leviaothos Chronicles if you like. You just need to tel me what pictures to use. Also, I nominated that banner to be the featured image for The Creators Of Gigas Magna: Voting. That okay? Jyraxian Sure! As long as you credit me as the creator. And all their names start with Jyra. this show brought to you by sorry for weird name, bored, anyway, uve been editing a lot in the past few mins, why not try out broken mirror 2 or something, and also,i dont know much bout leviatos but im gunna guess the secret, is he gay? XD lol Okay, Sure! I'll make a banner for leviathos chronicles. Just give me the picture that you want to use. Re:Skopio You're lucky man! I wish I could have the Skopio. But my parents say that I'm too much old for Bionicle. Hey Is the Battle Fighter yours? BTW, did you read the end of TFC? None can survive the power of the Slicer ??? If the Battle Fighter isn't yours, then why'd you upload the image and create the article? None can survive the power of the Slicer hi Sure you can make a custom canister (just remember the ids inspire notice!). Also thanks for the flattering comments; you make me blush! In my honest opinion I thinks you should create an entirely original planet just for your storyline. I mean i did it too with jadax Magna,so I think a new planet would be best. I hope I was of assistance! I accept I would be glad to join the Order of the Makutaverse. --1300796803 17:51, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Guess Is Leviathos a female. --1300796803 17:52, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Guess Thought of three things: He misses his relatives He has two personalities He can use a bit of Shadow since he was infected by a Shadow Leech. --SubAqua 16:03, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Underworld Underworld is the first sequel to Revenge of the Rogue. It involves Tetrack's takeover of most of the Gigas Magna system, as well as the creation of the Gigas Magna Resistance. None can survive the power of the Slicer Jyraxian The head? I'll see if I can upload some instructions...but it's very similar to Carapar and Gadunka. Re: Hey Man To be honest, I didn't read that story. I just red Leviathos' page, and the shadow-leech infection reminded me of what happened to Takanuva... Also, I would like to join your club. --SubAqua 14:50, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey Can Leviathos become a recruit of the Gigas Magna Resistance after The Leviathos Chronicles? I promise not to kill him off. None can survive the power of the Slicer Nocxtia Magna I'm going to change the history of Nocxtia Magna. Tetrack doesn't know about the planet, so that makes it a perfect Resistance base. Is that OK? And, just curious, what will happen there? And when will you finish The Leviathos Chronicles? None can survive the power of the Slicer Re: Answer I will assume that Leviathos survives The Leviathos Chronicles and make him one of Fairon's companions for the duration of The Darkness Returns. OK. Got it. None can survive the power of the Slicer Re: Hello from Bio gecko OK sure! Yeah, I'll join your group. --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa]] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want' your input.]] [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Building Contest|'build!!!!!!']] 04:44, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Um... would you help clean up Toa mataro nuva reborn? Please? It's a mess....and your articles are always cool. Figured you could clean it u nice. Ok ok...you didn't have to write a story...jusy beef it up. ok, then that's fine. do u know those "chronicles of jaller" films on you tube? because the creator of them, 7mr7random7, is on the wiki with the same username. --Kopakamata97 13:47, October 8, 2009 (UTC) let's see..... i will if you join my club the bftmol fan club --Kopakamata97 13:48, October 8, 2009 (UTC) deal ok...thanks...i'll get u on the club members list. here is a neat page, Toa Mastron. Edit it if you think it needs it, but otherwise sit back and read away! Advertising I will do it, and I think that I will enter, although both of these things might take me some time, as I'm really busy with high school this year. Tuma Um...just so ya know, Greg Farshtey has confirmed that Tuma isn't dead, since heroes like Mata Nui and Ackar don't kill. Hi! have you read BFTMOL? It's one of my stories. I think you might like it. In fact, that's the fan club you joined recently. Remember...I joined yours? YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Than would be awesome!! and Yes you can be my friend that would be extremely awesome! if you don't want these guys after you talk to me on my Talk Page Re:Karox (HER!) Thanks! Yes, she'd one of my favorites too. If its any consolation she doesn't wear the Ignika regularly and had only ever worn it once. Thanks for your opinion! :-) sorry can't....no forts made!!! sorry! isn't happy because Hydros won't reply About the Contest Hello, about you contest does the fortress have to be as big as a bionicle??? if you don't want these guys after you talk to me on my Talk Page reminder this is a reminder to make the secret template Geckokirby 16:52, October 10, 2009 (UTC) What'd you think? What'd you think of the banner I made for The Leviathos Chronicles? If you want, I can do more. Movie YOU'RE MAKING A MOVIE??? Awesome! I'm making an animated YouTube series with pictures like these, and it'll take a while, maybe a year or more. Are you having auditions? None can survive the power of the Slicer Auditions Do you want to audition for my series? None can survive the power of the Slicer Re:Re:Auditions I don't know about for the entire series, but the first episode has: *Energy *Death *Tahu (only a couple of lines) *Lewa *Kopaka (only a couple of lines) *Leut *Tanma *Luus/Shadow *Gligg (I need someone that can do screeching noises) *Askar *Vatsar *Kondius *Krynsa *Nostram *Doxkorm *Ixgatro As you may be able to tell, it's an animated version of TLA. I have more characters coming soon, such as Vixtus, Xavtuk, Talon, the Odina Drones, some Dark Hunters (currently without names), Durx, Fayron, Nyx, a few Rahi with assorted noises, Kanskar, a red, four-legged being, Durx, KT-1, Drylmus, SKX-1, The Shadowed One, etc. None can survive the power of the Slicer Energy Energy has a very, VERY slightly raspy voice (unlike Talon, whose voice sounds like Gollum). He narrates the whole series, so that's plenty of lines. None can survive the power of the Slicer No No, not a deep voice. None can survive the power of the Slicer Lines Choose from the following: "You are not dealing with a mindless Zyglak here." "Will you listen to the briefing now?" "The peace was not to last." None can survive the power of the Slicer Answer to your question I couldn't help reading what you asked, and the answer is this: The take a while to update. The top user list is one of these pages. None can survive the power of the Slicer hey... really like the "leviathos chronicles" picture you have on your talk page. how'd you do that, adobe photoshop? --Kopakamata97 14:32, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks a Ton! thanks!!! that's the first time I've ever been complemented on it! THANKyou! Once I finish posting the rest and finishing it, I'm gonna post the second one! --Kopakamata97 14:35, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Answer Sure. I'll do that. None can survive the power of the Slicer well... you don't change or reword the story of BFTMOL, you just get to make sure I spelled everything correctly and punctuated well. Thanks, buddy! I already am Its K Re:join shore! I'd love to! Turahk Rahks! Shadows of the Makutaverse. I have plenty of ideas for this story, but I want to discuss them with you first. You will hear everything soon... SubAqua TLA I made a rather extensive list of most (not all) of the characters for the first two seasons. After exhaustive research, I also found many comparable voices. Please audition. None can survive the power of the Slicer Thanks Thanks for welcoming me back. Sorry Sorry, can't enter. I've got barely enough Lego Bricks to make a fortress. Blocked I'll try to convince him. ENTER NOW! Ihu has started the Karael's Blog MOC Contest! Enter now! Re:Unblocked That sounds strange... well, good that you're unblocked now. People can be made admins when they have proved they can be trusted and have been in CBW for a while. I have the power to make someone an admin if they show their worthiness (over time, not by some single deed for the sake of becoming an admin) but I'm not going to make anyone an admin before the move is over. I know it's been quite long with it, but I'll try to talk The Oracle into finally actually moving the wiki. --Toatapio Nuva 04:11, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Jyraxian Voice Sure! I'd love to! And you might be interested in that I've created a new type of Jyraxian...a Tribe Mystic! I'll put up a pic soon. Energy's Line Sorry, I accidentally skipped over that comment on my talk page... Energy is perpetually calm. Or at least calm-ish. None can survive the power of the Slicer Vradok Yeah, he is pretty awesome. I think he's my biggest ever, although I can't be sure since I didn't measure my 03 giants. But sadly, he won't be in The Final Battle. Instead, I'm going to be half-writing/half-animating an epic about him pwning evryone. It's called Vradok Returns!. I don't know when I'll be starting it, though. FYI I'm editing The Leviathos Chronicles a bit for spelling and grammar, and there's a part about Gigas Magna and the Matoran islands that's way too confusing, so I'm deleting it. PLEASE undo it if I you don't want that. None can survive the power of the Slicer Hey Hey, we haven't talked in a while. Organics Beings of the element of Organics, or Plantlife, can control plants and other forms of vegetation. Hope this helps! Leviathos and Organics I think they're the same thing. None can survive the power of the Slicer The Secret Ummm.... WHAT IS IT??? And can you tell me at least an outline of what I should do for TLC? BTW, you should update some other stories, like Trial of the Matoran. None can survive the power of the Slicer Instructions For what? The Jyraxian head? Got it OK. And I won't kill off Shadrus because he's going to have a role in The Darkness Returns as a Gigas Magna Resistance spy. None can survive the power of the Slicer Your Storyline I've noticed that you've created a few characters, species, and organizations that you haven't used in your storyline yet. Can you please add some storyline info for the following articles? *"Lizard" *Ancients *Brotherhood of Fear *Federation of Gaakhu-Nui *Glatorian Squad *Horace *Moki *Pyrot *Second Federation of Fear *Skyrox *Toa Noctia *Vine Gecko *Water Gecko None can survive the power of the Slicer Uh oh! Re-back WB 0_0 You got the Skopio XV-1! Cool! Jyraxian Head Well, here are some pictures which I hope will aid you in making the head. Hope this helps! Dude... Second, thank you for the invitation, but all my made-up fortresses are in my head, not in the physical world and bricked together. I'm sure the contest will somehow get on without my presence. LOL! [[User: Sidorak12814|''Sidd]] [[User Talk: Sidorak12814|The]] [[The Spiffy Chronicles|Random]] [[Altronia Continuity|Writer'']] Hello!Tuma :Nice Signature! I'm watching TLR (The Legend Reborn) on Nick right now!Tuma :Currently, it's at the part where Ackar tells the agori about the BHunters and Skrall uniting.Tuma Fake Traitor=Berix Real Traitor=Metus. Kiina Berix just got captured. Metus is funny, that's not a joke!Tuma Yep, turns him into a snake. And sure! I'll join your Club!Tuma :I'll try to import my MoC articles from BSCW tomorrow. I probably have around 35 MoC articles there!Tuma Category: Templates 22:20, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Energy Hound Sucher, I completly fine whith that(I may even make them a speaces.). Alert me when your made it. k. Joining the Order I'm complitly fine with that.